


Getting in Trouble - High Stakes!

by voreconnoisseur



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: G/T, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, g/t vore, giant!Devildom au, protection vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voreconnoisseur/pseuds/voreconnoisseur
Summary: You pressure Mammon into taking you to the underground casino, and things get a little sticky.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Getting in Trouble - High Stakes!

“Alright, listen up, human, ‘cause I’m only gonna tell you this once. If you’re gonna come with me, you have to stay hidden.”

As soon as you’d found out about the underground casino, you knew Mammon had to know about it. It practically had his name written all over it. And ever since, you’d been begging him to take you with you. He’d refused, initially, saying that it was dangerous... until you ordered him to take you with him. And then, of course, he’d reluctantly agreed.

“If any of them see you, it’s gonna be a mess. They’ll be all over me trying to get their hands on ya. And let me tell you, it is a TOUGH crowd there.” 

You nodded enthusiastically. The main reason you wanted to go was because you knew you’d see Mammon at his peak. He was good at this sort of thing, despite what one might think with his tendency to overspend. You wanted to see how he played when the stakes were high!

And oh boy, were stakes going to get high.

***

Mammon had headed straight for the blackjack table. Peering from the pocket of his jacket, you couldn’t quite see the cards he’d been dealt. You could only hear and feel his reactions as he played. And from the sound of it, things weren’t going so well for him. 

“Stand,” you heard him say, hesitantly. You saw the dealer flip his cards over... he had 21. 

“...Dealer wins.”

“Shit.”

Mammon heaved a sigh, knocking you over inside his pocket in the process. 

“Guess I’m out. I don’t have anything else to bet.” 

The dealer spoke again, and the words that came out of his mouth sent a chill down your spine.

“The human in your pocket. I’ll bet everything you lost tonight if you put the human on the line, too.” 

You could feel Mammon freeze.

“Eh—what’d you say?”

“The human. In. Your pocket. Why’d you bring it if not as a bargaining chip?” 

There was a worrying silence. Surely, he would never—

“Fine. I’ll do it.” 

Of course. Of course he’d try to get his money back at any cost. Of course Mammon would do that. 

You squirmed against Mammon’s hand as he grabbed you roughly and pulled you out from your hiding place, setting you down on the blackjack table. 

“Mammon, why—“

Mammon put a giant finger to your lips—then brought it to his own; the symbol for quiet. You suddenly remembered your pact with him. You could stop him at any point and he knew it. Perhaps he had something planned...

You sat on the table, hungry gazes of the dealer and a few other demons watching burning into you. Your heart pounded—if something did happen, could Mammon protect you? 

Now, with the full table in view, you could watch everything that happened. Mammon had a determined look on his face—a confident one. 

The intensity just kept building as they played. A push. ANOTHER push. And now, with low value cards, Mammon was taking hits again and again. 

You looked up at Mammon, whose eyes had previously been on his cards. Now he was focused directly at you. You could see sweat beginning to bead on his face, and yours probably didn’t look too different. But for just a split second, Mammon winked at you. 

You’d come up with a secret sign a while ago at the House of Lamentation. It meant “cause a distraction.” Usually to prevent the other brothers from noticing something that would otherwise cause... problems. Right now, he was trying to tell you to do the same here. 

“Hit me.” 

As soon as the dealer started to flip the next card, you began to kick up a fuss. You screamed, cried, hyperventilated—and it worked. A few other demons came over to investigate. Even the dealer’s eyes left the cards for a second.

“Shut up down there,” he said, glaring over at you. 

And that’s when Mammon swapped the new card for one he’d hidden in his sleeve. 

To your surprise and relief, (and unlike many of Mammon’s plans) it worked. He’d swapped the card with a card that would give him exactly 21, and he’d done so before the dealer had even had a good look at it. 

The dealer was forced to take another card and ended up busting. Mammon grinned, sliding all of the stacks of Grimm back into his bag, and snatching you from the table. 

“Welp, better luck next time! Thanks for the refund~” 

As he headed toward the exit, you scolded him.

“Mammon! That was really risky! I could’ve been that guy’s lunch! And what if he saw you cheat??”

“Aww, relax, Y/N. I would’ve just grabbed you and ran if it came to it. But then I wouldn’t be allowed back. Besides, the guy was TOTALLY cheatin’ even worse than me. He had the deck stacked. Or something like that.” 

“...”

“...Come on. Like I would ever let MY human get taken by this random asshole.” 

“Okay. I forgive you. But can we get out of here?” 

“I’m already on it.”

You could see from your spot that Mammon was heading to the door, but. Uh oh.

“Don’t look now, but that guy doesn’t look happy with you.”

A demon who looked like some kind of bouncer, or bodyguard, or... henchman was blocking Mammon from leaving. His arms were crossed, showing off his rather beefy biceps. You could hear, additionally, someone approaching Mammon from behind. He turned to look and you saw him: the dealer from before.

“Hand over the human, cheater.”

Mammon froze, and you could feel him gulp.

“Wh-what are ya talkin about? I won completely fair and square!”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s this?”

The demon held up a card. 

“Found it under your chair. You should’ve lost that round, but you got rid of it, didn’t you? Now. Hand it over, and I’ll even let you keep the rest of your shit. Otherwise...” 

He slowly slid his index finger across his throat. 

With a lightning fast motion, Mammon turned away, snatched you from his pocket, slid you INTO HIS MOUTH—

And turned back. He spoke, and his somewhat muffled words vibrated around you as you sat in the pocket of his cheek, saliva pooling around you. 

“About thaft—shorry, but tat human wash my lunch today, sho no can do!”

You squirmed, kicking Mammon in the teeth, and instinctively he put his hand to his face, pressing against you in your fleshy pocket. 

“Yeah right. It’s in your mouth. Spit it out.”

With an abrupt motion, you were sucked back out from Mammon’s cheek, and brought back into his tongue. It ran over you a few times, almost hesitantly, before you felt his head tilt back and...

He swallowed. 

You were pulled downward, legs first, into Mammon’s throat, which then squeezed and squashed you downward. As soon as the pressure let up, you gasped, splashing downward, hearing Mammon sigh in relief along with you. Where you were now—his stomach—was glowing a faint gold in some spots, giving you a good look at your surroundings. It was roomier than one might think, rippled and moving and alive...

You snapped back to reality as you heard him speak again. 

“Like I said, no can do! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m outta here.”

“Yeah, no. Get him.”

Your world lurched as Mammon broke into a sprint. You weren’t too worried about his situation—Mammon’s true strength was his speed, so he’d be able to get the two of you out of this. You waited it out somewhat uncomfortably as you were tossed about (at least your surroundings were squishy) for what felt like hours but was probably more like a few minutes. Eventually, you stopped being tossed around and Mammon slowed to a jog, panting, before stopping.

“Phew. Think we lost ‘em.” 

You could feel something poke you from the outside.

“Y/N? Ya doin’ alright in there?”

Now, to deal with the situation at hand.

“Mammon, why did you eat me?” 

“Cause I sure as hell wasn’t gonna let those guys eat you! Listen, if anyone is gonna eat MY human, it’s gotta be me.” 

The golden glow intensified around you. It must have something to do with his sin, you thought, based on how it glowed while he spoke. 

“Mmhm. But if you were just going to run away anyway, you could’ve left me in your pocket, stupid.” You gave a playful kick to the spot you knew Mammon’s hand was resting. You felt a rough jab in your general direction in response.

“Er, well—You know what? How about I just leave you there and digest you!? Yeah, that’ll show you. In fact, MAYBE that’s what I was gonna do all along!” 

“Yeah, well, you keep forgetting I have a pact with you. So all I would have to do is tell you to spit me out.”

“Grr...” 

“...but you know what? I’m pretty comfy. I think I don’t mind staying here for a little while while we get home.”

You could tell he was pleased, because the ripples of his stomach glowed warmly. You let yourself sink into the folds and sighed.

“Where are we, anyway? I can’t see anything in here...”

“That’s a great question.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to write Mammon as peak chaotic dumbass in this. So forgive me if that’s all that shines through.


End file.
